Hajimeru
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: .Vignette. Juubei decides to tell Makubex of his change in priorities. Post IL-arc. KazuJuu


And this is the last KazuJuu fic I have in store. ;P I wrote this a few months back, like the rest, so over this long break from writing KazuJuu fics I've lost quite some inspiration. o.O; So this means that any more fics about these two won't be coming monthly anymore. I hope I'll have time and drive to write about them again, though. Right now I'm shifting my focus to an Emishi-Natsumi fic I have in mind, as well as the Mr. Left series, and my second (and final) ShidoMadoka vignette. And original smutfics, but those aren't on FFN.

Anyway, it's been nice sharing these KazuJuu pieces with you! ;D I don't own Get Backers in any way.

**Hajimeru  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

"_As usual, protecting Kazuki even if it means putting yourself in danger, Kakei."_

-O-

He paused tentatively before a metal door, fingers lightly resting against cold steel.

The corridor was the same as he remembered it, except with greater background buzz around. It originated from the machines that were inherent in Infinite Castle, he knew. The sounds had always been present; it was just that anything he heard, scented or touched had become accentuated to make up for his lost sight. Cool air drafted down the passageway.

A few inches above his fingers, the name "Makubex" was engraved on the door in capital letters. He was aware of its presence as well, but raised his hand to touch the metal edges anyway, almost as if the smooth texture assured him of his location.

There were things he had to do, now that his charge had returned and left again as swiftly the day before. It would be a lie to claim that he was fully recovered at this time. Nevertheless, his body healed quickly, and he could not bear to lie around in anticipation.

Kazuki had not forgotten him.

The door against his fingers slid open with a gentle hiss; he lifted his hand away, drawing back in mild surprise. His thoughts had been interrupted, but the change was neither welcomed nor resented. Computers whirred some distance into the room.

He stepped past the threshold of the doorway, walking carefully with measured footsteps as he pictured the space before him in his mind. It had never crossed his thoughts that his memory of the room would be useful. High-pitched whirring grew louder as he ventured inwards, his shoes clacking dully against the ceramic floor tiles.

"Is something the matter, Juubei?" Makubex's voice carried clearly past the humming of the machines around him.

With time, he would be able to discern each breath of air a person took. For now, though, he knew that Makubex was not the only other person in the room, simply by having spent long periods of time there. Sakura was always next to the boy, with her sand-coloured hair secured in place by her pink shawl, and the occasional half-visor over her right eye.

As his elder sister, the woman watched his actions, but she had hardly ever commented on them.

"I came to tell you of the change in my priorities, Makubex," Juubei began. The room remained quiet. He paused to arrange the words in his mind, before continuing. "Now that Kazuki has returned, it is my duty to be at his side whenever he requires aid."

Truthfully speaking, he had not stopped to consider if Kazuki could really forgive him for having wanted him dead. The very thought of his charge, gone, sent cold shivers down his spine. Come to think of the years he'd shared with the Fuuchouin, though…

"I swore to protect him," he added softly, more of a reaffirmation of his pledge than to convince the occupants of the room. These people in particular would know, at least, of his closeness to Kazuki.

But he wasn't quite sure if the Thread Master would allow that level of intimacy to exist between them again. It was not one of many displayed kisses and hugs; rather, theirs was a quiet sort of relationship that needed a mere touch to convey emotion.

"I understand."

Juubei could imagine the hint of a smile on Makubex's lips as he nodded and turned to leave. Sakura had not uttered a word, but he could feel her knowing gaze as it followed him to the door. What was he going to do now?

The metal panel slid open again, this time with another hiss. He sensed, more than heard, the presence of another person who stood behind where the door had been.

That person smelled of flowers and carried the tinkle of bells in his hair.

"Aa, Juubei. I was searching for you, but you weren't anywhere to be found." That familiar mellow voice warmed him amidst the cool air conditioning, made his heart beat a little faster.

"Kazuki." He hadn't expected his charge to return to the Castle this soon. It made him less certain of how he should react, because the Fuuchouin had not spoken much to him after helping him to Gen's apartment. In Kazuki's opinion, where did he stand?

He could picture the man in his long-sleeved shirt, that bared his shoulders and flared out at the base. It reminded him of the times they spent together in Infinite Castle; perhaps that was why he liked it.

The presence of Sakura and Makubex had taken a backseat in his mind; it was not until when Kazuki turned his head slightly to the side and back, setting his twin bells chiming, that he remembered them. Knowing his sister and the current ruler of Lower Town, they would be watching.

"You're not fully healed yet." Kazuki told him, almost chidingly. That concerned tone was usually used when his charge was frowning slightly, lower lip pressing upward in reproach. It always affected him. Then again, most of what Kazuki did affected him.

He could feel the man's gaze sweep over his body, checking for wounds that could not be seen, save for the minor scratches and cuts. So Kazuki was still concerned about him. Causing his charge to worry never sat well with his conscience, though. "I'll be fine."

"Your eyes are not."

If he could see Kazuki now, the man would be looking at him, eyebrows drawn together. His visor would have turned everything a shade of grey. And despite how much emotion there was on Kazuki's face, he could not think of a thing to say, maybe except to reassure his charge that he did not mind his blindness. Rather, he deserved it.

"I still care for you, Juubei," his charge murmured, taking a firm hold of his hand. The heat from Kazuki's calloused fingers covered his skin like a blanket, delving inwards. His heart tightened for a moment. In that instant, he could sense what the Fuuchouin had always felt about him – there had been little, if any, change, despite the IL incident.

Despite Kazuki having left him behind.

"I know that now." But his hand was released before he'd had his fill of Kazuki's warmth, causing the cool air around to be a stark contrast to the moment before. His fingertips twitched. He would have liked for Kazuki's hand to be against his for another moment, if just for another touch of his warmth.

The memory of the Fuuchouin's appearance rose in his mind. "Why were you looking for me, Kazuki?"

A slow breath told him that his charge had exhaled with a smile. Twin bells tinkled, indicating that the man had inclined his head to a side. "To ask if you would like to go for a walk."

If his eyes were open, he would have blinked. A part of him was glad for the invitation – he knew that Kazuki would take this time to catch up on his life, and find out more about the events that had occurred. On his part, he wanted to know about the different people his charge had encountered.

Juubei nodded slowly, taking a step forward as his charge shifted to the side, giving him space to move. It was not until when the door hissed shut behind him that he remembered the two Infinite Castle residents, both of whom had likely been watching them right up till then.

But his sister and the computer genius knew which matters to keep private; that he trusted them with. What held more importance was the trip Kazuki proposed.

Was this a new start?

-X-

'_Hajimeru_' means 'to begin'. So... it is clear why the fic is named this way, right? Anyway, how did you find the scene? Were the emotions real enough? Would you expect Juubei and Kazuki to react this way? Tell me in the reviews! And happy Chinese New Year, to all Chinese out there! ;P


End file.
